


Family Connections

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Arthur meets Molly, Charlie recruits an Order member, Fred and George celebrate victory, Ron and Ginny meet in the night, and Percy deals with new truths
Kudos: 1





	Family Connections

1\. _Elevenses_  
  
Swirling colours resolved into a white house, a neat green lawn, and Great Aunt Whatshername waving an empty glass at them from in the fountain. Mother purses her lips. Arthur hurriedly escaped towards the house.  
  
Freddy was sprawled on the veranda, failing to entertain the redheaded girl sat opposite.  
  
"Cousin Arty!" he bellowed. "How the heck are you?"  
  
"Hello, Freddy," said Arthur vaguely, not looking. The girl smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, and this is your, let's see, your mother's cousin's-- Or is it--"  
  
"Molly," she said.  
  
"You're in Gryffindor."  
  
"And you. I've seen you around the tower."  
  
"--your cousin's mother-in-law's first--"  
  
"You take Arithmancy, right?" asked Arthur. "You're in the classroom--"  
  
"--right next to your Muggle Studies," agreed Molly.  
  
Arthur grinned. "Fascinating people, Muggles."  
  
"Mmm." Molly looked him over. "Fascinating." She smiled. "Tell me all about them. Lunch?"  
  
"Love to," said Arthur.  
  
"--sister-in-law's cousin's--"  
  
  
  
  
  
2\. _Contact_  
  
Charlie lay on his back on the carpet floating high in the Persian dusk while nimble fingers undid his shirt, trying to remember which way the clocks went.  
  
 _It's lunchtime in England,_ he thought.  
  
"All these burns," whispered Bashir, running his fingers across the splotches of too smooth flesh.  
  
"Dragons," said Charlie shortly, thinking, _he'll be sitting down to Mum's cooking. Putting too much butter on his veg._  
  
"Beautiful," mused Bashir.  
  
Charlie automatically changed position as Bashir slid between his thighs, thought about dinner being eaten with fingers, about **him** licking them clean while Mum yells. **Him** smiling, wearing Charlie's fang.  
  
"If all," gasped Bashir, "of Dumbledore's people," lips against Charlie's ear, "negotiate like this," sliding, inside, "you'll have," pumping against him, "the whole continent by--" and his words broke, meaningless, as he shoved home, cried, "Charlie!"  
  
"Bill," moaned Charlie.  
  
"Ali," corrected Bashir.  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
3\. _Two's Company_  
  
Leaving Harry watching the incendiary display from behind the tapestry, Fred and George wandered happily through the secret passages, giggling at every distant bang and rumble.  
  
"Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs," grinned George.  
  
"Can't buy publicity like this," agreed Fred, and pulled George into a small niche with him.  
  
Squeezed tightly together, heads touching, they looked out through small holes in the wall at the brightly coloured and highly explosive dragons wheeling around the Great Hall, being chased by a broom wielding Filch.  
  
"You know," said Fred casually, arm around his twin, "Umbitch isn't in her office."  
  
"Right," said George absently, watching a rising rocket.  
  
"And she has that desk."  
  
"True."  
  
"That large, **sturdy** desk."  
  
"Huh?" said George, turned, caught Fred's lecherous gaze. "Oh! Ohhhh..." He frowned. "Isn't that a little, well, tacky?"  
  
"Not yet," Fred grinned, reaching for George's belt. "But give us an hour..."  
  
  
  
  
  
4\. _Dark Corridors_  
  
The hour's late. Sneaking barefoot back from Ravenclaw in Harry's purloined cloak, Ginny spied Ron and said "Out playing with your broom?" before she could help herself. Spending too much time with the twins, obviously.  
  
He jumped, glared at her when she pushed the hood back. "What are **you** doing out so late?"  
  
"What are **you**?"  
  
"I'm a prefect," he snapped and stepped forward to tug at the cloak. "Don't stand like that. It looks awful with just your head--"  
  
The cloak slipped and Ron stopped, made a strangled noise.  
  
Ginny smiled, pulled at her robes to give him a better view of the mark on her shoulder, inviting comment with a tilt of her head.  
  
He brushed fingers against her skin. "Michael?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Ron silently gnawed his lip.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Jealous?"  
  
He lapped his tongue against the bruise in lieu of a reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
5\. _Prodigal_  
  
Percy sat behind the desk at the Ministry of Magic, staring at blank parchment. He picked up his quill, put it down unused, stared at his large, empty, undecorated office, his tiny carpet, his little hourglass, his solitary, chipped teacup. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, not looking up at the scurrying sound low behind him, at the sudden shadow falling across his desk.  
  
"I was just following the rules," whined Percy. "You're supposed to!"  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
Percy looked up. "How should I have--? He said-- I was doing my job! I followed every order. To the letter!"  
  
"You were good. Loyal."  
  
"And then Fudge-- If you can't rely on the Minister of Magic, what--?!"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of you."  
  
Percy shivered as wet lips brushed the back of his neck.  
  
"After all," said Peter, "we're practically family."


End file.
